


i and love and you

by DarlingImaWriter



Series: Lin Beifong one shots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, soft lin being loved, sometimes you just need your lover to shampoo your hair for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImaWriter/pseuds/DarlingImaWriter
Summary: Sometimes Lin needs to be taken care of, thankfully your there to wash away the dirt and grim of a hard days work.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962940
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	i and love and you

When Lin returns home, the moon is high in the sky and the lights are off in your apartment. She quietly bends off her armor and stumbles into the bathroom where she flicks the light on before closing the door.

The chief presses her hands against either side of the sink and looks up at her reflection, staring back at her is a disheveled middle-aged woman with dirt smeared across her cheek and dried blood under her nose, her hair is a matted mess and honestly, she feels so exhausted from fighting the triple threat triads all day that she debates just sleeping like this.

She brings a hand up to her cheek to try and wipe away some of the dirt smeared across her face, unfortunately with her line of work this happened more often than not especially since Korra took a break from her responsibilities to recuperate. The idea of the avatar no longer in sight has caused many people to bring up mischief and crime across the city, she’s had to double her police force in the last year alone.

You open the bathroom door, causing her to rip her gaze from the mirror, and rub at your eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you, you should go back to sleep,” she says softly, her shoulders sag as she takes in your sleepy form but you simply walk over to her and gently take her face into your hands. “I’m not hurt, just a bit dirty.”

“Sit” you murmur, pointing at the closed toilet seat, Lin obeys because she knows you’ll fight her on it if she doesn’t. You leave the room for only a minute and return with a washcloth that you wet under the sink. Kneeling between her legs, you cup her right cheek with your left hand and use the other to gently wipe away the dirt and blood.

The cloth is warm and soothing and soon Lin finds herself closing her eyes as you treat her like a porcelain doll. A few minutes is spent in blissful silence as you take your time, even going to wipe her neck and shoulders clean. “Up,” You stand up and place the cloth on the edge of the sink, Lin follows your orders and you go to pull her shirt over her head.

“Y/N I think I’m a bit too tired too-”

“I just wanna wash you, my love” you interrupt her, Lin flushes a bit but you don’t tease her like normal. This moment is intimate and the silence that follows as you continue to undress her soothingly wraps around her. Soon you're directing her to sit in the bathtub and scoot her closer to the drain so you can undress and sit behind her in the tub.

You grab the showerhead, along with all the necessary toiletries, and kneel behind her. You flick the shower head-on, before using it on her you stick your hand underneath to make sure it's the right temperature before beginning to wet her hair. With your free hand, you run your fingers through her hair to make sure it’s thoroughly wet before you turn the showerhead off to begin shampooing.

You squirt a generous amount of the shampoo onto the palm of your hand and smear it on your other palm before beginning to lather her hair, you massage her scalp and move slowly. Lin feels the tension from the day slowly leave her body as your fingers work her scalp, she lets out a contented sigh and leans into you.

You smile at this and plant an innocent kiss on her shoulder, the shampoo is properly worked into her hair but you keep going for a minute to help soothe your stressed lover, “ ‘m gonna rinse it now, keep your head back for me.” Lin eagerly obliges and you gently peck her forehead before grabbing the showerhead once more and turning it on.

As you rinse her hair, Lin remembers the days before you stumbled into her life. These types of nights were unbearable and she usually fell asleep on the couch, too exhausted to even bother taking her shoes off.

She’d done that once with you and she’d woken up to you scowling above her, “You’ll get a crick in your neck, why didn’t you wake me? I would have helped” you said and Lin had laid there in confusion as you fretted over her. You had just moved in a few days beforehand so this was new to you, she remembers how you took her boots off and drew a bath for her before making her favorite breakfast and brewing her favorite tea. She remembers thinking about how much you meant to her in that moment.

You began to apply the conditioner and hum a familiar tune, it was her favorite song that sometimes played on the radio. Lin felt her heart warm at the small action and she suddenly felt like she might cry. No one had ever been so gentle with her before, she isn’t sure what she did to deserve you. Once done with the conditioner you let it sit in her hair for a few minutes and begin to gently clean her body by applying the body wash into your hands and you soothingly run them across her body.

Lin leans her body against your bare chest and sighs, she hopes whatever the afterlife is like, it feels similar to this moment. You pepper kisses on both her shoulders and cheeks as you finish up sudsing her body, as you reach for the showerhead once more, Lin grabs your hand and wraps it around her waist. You seem to understand because you wrap your other arm around her waist too and sit there in comfortable silence.

Lin closes her eyes to fight the tears, this must be what it feels like to love someone with your whole being, and be loved back too. She knows she’ll still get a bit insecure in the future but all she’ll have to do is think back on this moment and all her worries will wash away. Goosebumps rise across her body due to slowly becoming cold, but she doesn’t want to break this moment by speaking up.

You must understand because you finally turn the showerhead back on and begin the slow process of rinsing her body off, you run your free hand up and down her arm in soothing motions and Lin feels herself begin to drift.

She drifts in and out of sleep as you begin to rinse her hair, you're even slower then before and massage her scalp again with your free hand. “Almost done” you whisper as you press a kiss to her back. You push any stray hairs sticking to her face away and run your fingers through her hair to check for any spots that need extra rinsing.

When the showerhead switches off, Lin wakes up, not entirely but enough to keep her eyes open for a bit. You press a gentle kiss to her neck before climbing out of the tub, you grab a clean towel to wrap around yourself before grabbing another one for her, she stands up and you immediately wrap it for her. She grabs onto your hands as she climbs out to keep from slipping, you firmly grip her hands, and once she’s out you grab a second towel.

“Can you sit for me?” you say and she sleepily sits back on the closed toilet seat. You stand between her legs and begin to dry her hair. She wraps her arms around your waist and lays her head against your belly as you try to be as gentle as you can. Thankfully her hair is relatively short so it doesn’t take long to at least get it to stop dripping. You stop your ministrations once you deem it dry enough and place a kiss atop her head. “Let’s go to sleep.”

She groans in reply, already half asleep. You gently grasp her arms and help her stand up, she leans against you as you both walk into your room, neither of you seems to have the energy to change into pajamas so you drape the towels over a desk chair before climbing into bed.

She tugs you close so she can spoon you, burrowing her head into your neck. “I love you,” she says, it's muffled but you understand. You grab her arm slung over your waist and run your hand down to her own where you thread your fingers together. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of this (https://www.reddit.com/r/offmychest/comments/b01u6s/my_girlfriend_washed_my_hair_today/) reddit post, i saw it and immediately thought of Lin.


End file.
